Prior art methods for applying cryogen to the surface of food products on a conveyor belt have utilized spray nozzles to spray cryogen on the food product moving on a conveyor belt in a freezer. The spray nozzles produce a cone or cylindrical shape which will only hit the product in a localized surface area on the food product. This produces uneven and undesirable freezing of the product. If the nozzles are set too low, as shown in FIG. 1, from the product, the spray misses part of the product on the conveyor belt and localized freezing occurs which could be damaging when the articles to be frozen are food products. When the spray nozzles are set too high, as set forth in FIG. 2, very little liquid reaches the product surface since the liquid changes to vapor before reaching the product surface. The present invention provides a full curtain of cryogen flow across the width of the conveyor belt. This produces an even freezing of the product across the width of the conveyor belt.